Across Dimensions
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: A Scottish actor gone missing, a struggling hard-working Whovian, and a displaced time-traveling alien with two hearts, throw in a shady government agency performing illegal time-traveling experiments to parallel Universes out to get them at any cost necessary, plus a whole mess of paradoxes to deal with on top of that, and you've got trouble! 10/OC.


**Dedications** This story was inspired by emptyvoices' _Doctor Who_ stories, _Lost in Time_ and _Lost in Reality_ ; Tinker16's _Doctor Who_ story, _Wanderer of Time_ trilogy; Marvel'sWhovian's _Doctor Who_ story, _Her Secrets_ ; LovelyAmberLight's _Doctor Who_ story, _Reality_.

 **A/N** Welcome, readers, one and all! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance by clicking on it! :) You guys have no idea how much that means to me! Or maybe you do. Either way, it means a lot! By the way, I highly recommend reading the stories above! You guys won't be disappointed, promise! If it's any consolation, I've read them more than once, lol. XD And _that's_ saying something.

 **Disclaimer** _Doctor Who_ (c) to the ever so brilliant and most clever Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, and Donald Wilson. January Lily (c) Takara "Taka" Matsudaira. _( **Note** : This story is for entertainment purposes and creative writing practice only. I don't make money writing this stuff. It's just a hobby.)_

* * *

Chapter One – "Missing"

She got in the car, buckled herself up, and started the engine, but hadn't been expecting the news to be on. _Reese Riley._ Reese Riley was her little brother, and he often borrowed her car. Rolling her eyes, she went to change the station to something that she liked, until . . .

" _It's a sad day for David Tennant fans –"_

Immediately, she stopped when she heard her favorite – ahem, _only_ – Scottish actor's name, catching her attention. Now she was listening, her grip on the dial getting tighter every time she heard something that she didn't like.

"– _for he has disappeared, leaving police baffled."_

January Lily scoffed. The police were useless.

" _His family is worried, and wants nothing more than to have him back. Whovians from all over the world are banding together to bring him home, safe and sound."_

The twenty-three-year-old brunette sunk in the driver's seat, her hand gripping the dial until her knuckles turned white, before it limply fell, almost like in resignation.

Well, that determined it.

She'd help in any way she could. After all, she was a Whovian, herself. It would only be a matter of time before she got involved in the search anyway.

" _Stay tuned for more details. Now for traffic . . ."_

January Lily leaned forward, turning off the radio with a blank look and slumping back in the driver's seat, before gripping the steering wheel with both hands until her knuckles turned completely white except she didn't notice, a glint of determination sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Right," she simply said, starting to back out without bothering to look behind her. Only to hit someone unconscious as they fell to the ground, making her turn around in panic, eyes wide. "Oh, my God!" In her haste, it took her a lot longer than it should've to get her seatbelt off, but she managed. She then ran out of the car, and to the man's side.

Immediately, she checked his vitals, making sure he had a pulse. Although unconscious, he was moaning, and rather loudly at that too, moaning something about a flower, more specifically about a rose. She noted how high his temperature was under her touch when her hand moved about his sweaty forehead in order for her to check his temperature, how clammy it felt. He was shivering amongst all of his senseless moaning, and the occasional spasm here and there, forcing him in the fetal position even in sleep. His breathing was ragged, and sometimes he'd whimper, breaking her heart just to hear.

 _I couldn't have done this. Could I?_ No. The answer was simple as that. But then, if running over him with her car hadn't done this, then . . . what did? _That_ was the question.

Then, in noticing his appearance, she gasped, her hands covering her mouth, realization dawning on her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him . . . . It was really him! David Tennant!

How she didn't notice it before, what with his famous sideburns, mused brown hair, and infamous pinstripe suit and tan overcoat was a mystery to her. But, and then again, it _was_ dark, making it hard to see, let alone really distinguish anything detail wise, the only source of light being the light from the moon, and a nearby flickering lamp post as she was in the parking lot after all.

Wait a minute . . . was that lamp post always flickering like that? No. She remembered that, and quite clearly too. _That's . . . not normal._

Moaning, however, quickly brought her attention back to the problem at hand: The unconscious David Tennant, making her immediately push the flickering lamp post to the back of her mind, successfully forgetting about it altogether.

"D-David?" she asked, still not believing her own eyes that this could be – was, indeed – him, caressing his cheek with her thumb, as he seemed to slowly come to, no doubt thanks to her touch.

He suddenly sat bolt upright out of nowhere, making her yelp and fall backwards. She winced at the unexpected pain that shot through her. He looked at her, blinking at her, a smile on his lips.

"David? Who's David? No. I'm the Doctor. Hello!" he said this all so fast that January Lily could barely comprehend anything that he was saying, too stunned by the fact that he was even up, let alone actually talking to her.

A spasm took him over. He grabbed at his side, groaning, obviously the pain too much to handle even for the supposedly resilient Time Lord in front of her.

Without thinking, she immediately came to his aid, scooting closer to him so that she could console him the best way that she knew how, which wasn't by much mind you. She wasn't a doctor. _Ironic._ Ironic though the situation was, she shook her head. She had to stay focused at the task at hand, although she wasn't exactly sure what that was if she was honest with herself. This was all new to her.

At her touch when she went to cup his cheek, he leant into the palm of her hand, breathing in and exhaling like normal, before successfully collapsing, unconscious, in her lap, startling her. Well, not necessarily in her lap, but still on her all the same.

 _Oh boy._

* * *

 **A/N** Oh snap! I bet you guys didn't see that one coming! It's all trouble from here on out, I can promise you that!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp! ^^


End file.
